Finding Your True Home
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Olivia Stark is a mutant and tries to hide it fairly well from her family until she meets one Charles Xavier and his sister Raven. She realizes it is ok to be a little bit different. Charles/OC The pairing might change, but I don't think it will. Rated T for now it will probably change though as the story goes on.


Finding Your True Home

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Olivia Stark is a mutant and tries to hide it fairly well from her family until she meets one Charles Xavier and his sister Raven. She realizes it is ok to be a little bit different. Charles/OC The pairing might change, but I don't think it will.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men or any thing other than Olivia Stark.

**Character Information:**

Olivia "Liv" Stark

Born: July 4, 1939

Hair: Black

Eyes: Purple

Codename: Pixie

Height 4'11"

Abilities fly, age a lot slower, uses water to her whim.

**Authoress Note:** This story is probably going to be the longest one that I could write for X-Men going into other movies. From Captain America The First Avenger, The Avengers, X-Men First Class, X-Men, X-Men Evolution, X-Men The Last Stand, and the Iron Man films. It might also go into the other X-Men Movies that actually go with X-Men First Class, but it might take a while to get to that. If I don't get to see the next X-Men movie that comes out after first class then I just might do an AU for the rest of it, not sure yet. I haven't quite decided. As for the pairing it was just a guess on who Olivia would be with. She could really be with anyone that she wants to be. This story is going to be an adventure for Olivia and her brother Howard. Along with her nephew Tony when he gets of age in this story. This will be AU in some of the story since I have an original character becoming one of the main characters. You will get to see the big brother side of Howard Stark even though he doesn't really know how to be a big brother. This will either have flashbacks in it or it will start out with how Olivia became the way she was. I don't think that I will be doing it that way the latter of the two since it wouldn't be so easy to write it that way. So I am going to start in the 60's and go from there. Flashbacks will only be put in to make sense of the whole character.

Olivia will get the chance to meet those who you would think that she wouldn't get to meet. She tries not to worry her older brother. You will get to see how the two of them act around one another. You will also get to see how she reacts around others. You will see that she isn't like her brother, but the exact opposite.

I know that I have a lot of stories that I need to get finished, but I promise you that I will get them up as soon as possible. I don't want to leave them unfinished. I promise I will get back to them and update as regularly as I possibly can. I hope that you all enjoy this story and please review. My reviewers really help out a lot. They give me inspiration so I can write more and more stories. Without further ado Finding Your True Home.

Chapter 1

The Short Genius

_CIA Base 1962_

"Who are we going after this time Charles?" Erik asked the telepathic man that had became his friend in a short amount of time. Someone who had helped him from almost killing himself going after Shaw's submarine.

"There is a mutant in Brooklyn New York." Charles said, looking over at his friend. "I think that she will make a wonderful addition to the team." The smile that he had on his face wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He was hoping that this young mutant was going to join the team like he thought that she was going to.

"So we are going now to go and find her?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes. She won't be far."

The two of them headed out to get ready to go to New York State to go and find the mutant that they were going to look for. The two of them could only hope that she would agree to become part of their team.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

_Brooklyn New York 1962_

_Stark Industries_

23 year old young woman was underneath a contraption that she was trying to get to work. Her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of her way and from getting dirty. Her violet colored eyes were locked and focused on what she was doing. She reached down feeling around for a wrench that she was looking for. She finally grabbed onto it and tightened a bolt down before getting out from underneath the item. "Ok Howard try powering it up." She told the dark haired brown eyed man that wasn't that far away from the vehicle that she was working on.

Howard smiled. "Fingers crossed on this. Let's hope that this flying car works." He said, as he hit the switch to the car.

The two of them kept their fingers crossed in hopes that the car would fly like they had planned it to, but sadly it had fallen causing parts to fly off of the car when it hit the ground.

The young girl let out a sigh. "Well it was worth a shot. I guess we were wrong." She wiped her hands on her pants that she wore. "We can try again some other time." She shook her head. "I'm going to go and change."

"Where are you off to?" Howard asked, looking up at the young woman.

"I was going to go home." She told him softly. "I have a few things, diagrams and what not." She looked at him. "I don't think I am needed here don't you think?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You are needed you are always needed here Liv." Howard said, with a smile gracing his lips. "But you can go home. I can handle what ever paper work that you have left in the office." Howard nodded his head towards the door telling her to go and do what she needed to go and get done for the day.

Liv smiled. "Of course you would Howard. You always do my paper work." She laughed lightly. "Call the house if you need anything. That is including if you want me to come back in and file those papers for Obadiah."

"I am sure Obadiah understands that you have other things to do. You aren't running the company. You just help and he knows it." Howard said laughing lightly. "Just go and start your day you have been here long enough."

Liv laughed and grabbed the clothes that were folded and sitting on the table. She had placed them there earlier when she was working hard on the project that Howard needed help on. "Just next time that you need something worked on. You always do." She said with a wink before heading out the door.

"You know you love to help!" He sang out watching her leave the room.

Liv walked into the changing rooms and decided to get changed. She changed out of her button up work shirt that had stains on it from working into a white button up blouse. She slipped out of her work pants and slipped her black pencil skirt on along with panty hose. She put on a pair of stilettos and quickly grabbed her work blazer and slipped it on as well. She walked out of the changing room and went out to her car where it was waiting. She was planning on getting loads of work done when she got to her home.

Liv walked back towards the lab when she heard another explosion. She rushed quickly to the lab and opened the door. Smoke came billowing out of the lab. "Howard? Howard!" She yelled looking around for him. She saw him on the floor coughing.

"I'm fine. Honestly." He coughed out.

"You were messing with that bloody thing weren't you?" She said waking over to him. She held out her hand to him to hoist him back up onto his feet. She was talking about the blue square cube that was in the room that was still glowing.

Howard took Liv's hand and she pulled him back up onto his feet. "Well, I was trying to figure out to harness it's power."

Liv let out a sigh. "You should have just given up on it." She said, as she began to dust off Howard's shirt. "I don't see why we even still have that thing." She shook her head before she grabbed her keys to her car which was a 1962 Plymouth Fury.

"Careful heading home." Howard said, as he fixed his hair.

"I will be Howard." She quickly kissed his cheek and headed out of the room.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

_Brooklyn New York 1962_

_Stark Home_

Liv pulled into the driveway of her home. She killed the engine to her car before getting out of her car. She locked it up and walked up the sidewalk towards the house. She unlocked the door and went inside of the house. She placed her brief case onto the table by the door and placed her keys on top of it. She walked into her office inside of her home and quickly took off her blazer throwing it haphazardly across the back of the chair that was in her office. She leaned down taking off the three inch heels that she wore to make herself 5'2 instead of her 4'11" self.

She quickly sat down in her chair and looked over at the design that she had on the table. She picked up the pencil and back and looked at the design. Ever since Obadiah and Howard had decided to become weapon dealers, she had to make sure that they had designs for new weapons. She erased a small part of the design and began to add onto it to make it look better than what it was before. She released her hair from it's hair tie and allowed it to fall freely over her shoulders.

There was a knock on the door.

"Now who on earth could that be?" She asked, before standing up. She placed her pencil down onto the blueprint that she was working on before walking carefully out of the room. She was being very careful making sure that she wouldn't fall and get hurt. She opened the door and saw two men with dark hair and blue eyes standing there. She had taken note that the one had bright blue eyes while the other had steely blue eyes. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked, placing her hand on the door slightly showing her red painted nails. She had to admit that she was curious of why anyone would be at her door.

"We are here to talk to you." The man with the steely blue eyes said.

"About what? Surely it isn't about Stark Industries by the way you two are dressed." She said shaking her head. "I'm not stupid boys. So tell me what you are here to talk to me about... I have some business that I need to attend to and it isn't going to wait for me all day."

"I told you Charles that this was a mistake coming here to recruit someone who is a busy bee."

Liv scoffed. "A busy bee who happens to be a rich busy bee." She said crossing her arms. "Now tell me why you're here before I call the cops to escort you off of my property."

"There won't be a need for that Miss Stark." The man with bright blue eyes said to her. His British accent sent a shiver down her spine. "We are here to talk to you about you being a mutant."

Liv's eyes widened. "Get in here." She ordered quickly grabbing onto their arms pulling them into her home. She quickly slammed the door. "How the bloody hell did you know that I was a mutant?" She demanded.

"We are like you Miss Stark." The British man said.

"How are you like me. I thought I was alone." She said softly. "I thought I was a freak."

"No Miss Stark you aren't alone."

"Call me Olivia... Miss Stark makes me sound old."

"_You are not a freak Miss Stark. Far from it." _The man's voice rang through her head.

Olivia gasped in shock. "How did you do that?"

"You aren't alone Miss Stark."

"Olivia." She stated.

"You aren't alone. I am a telepathic." He told her. "I am Charles Xavier."

"And I am Erik Lehnsherr I can control metal."

"And we are here to help you."

"Help? How can you help?" She asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"My friend and I can help you get your gift under control." He told her with a small smile.

"My gift... I highly doubt that you can get my gift under control..."

"Hone in on it more."

Olivia let out a sigh and slowly removed her button up shirt revealing the camisole that she wore. "I will show you and then you can make the choice of if you can help me." She said softly, as she turned her back to them. A sparkly design of wings was on her back. You would think that they were a silver tattoo, but you could tell that with the way that they glittered that she permanently had glitter embedded into her skin. Her wings slowly came off of her back revealing two pixie wings. Glittering see through beautiful clear wings.

"Wings?"

Olivia turned around and fluttered them lightly lifting her small form off of the ground. "That's not all." She said softly. She created a small ball of water and launched it across the room making it hit the wall hard.

"We picked another good one Charles." Erik told his friend.

Charles smiled. "It seems we have."

Olivia landed back onto her feet.

"Miss Stark... we are gathering a team together. Maybe you wish to join us."

Olivia looked at Charles and Erik. "And what would be in it for me?" She asked softly, crossing her arms.

"Hone in on your gift." Charles said offering her a to die for smile.

Olivia blushed a little bit. "But... I work in a company. I am almost always there."

"You can come up with something you work with your brother correct Miss Stark?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes. I am sure that my brother Howard won't mind me being gone for a short amount of time. Where are we going so I can tell my brother where I am going." She said softly. She knew that it might not be a good thing to tell someone outside of their own race, but it was needed since her older brother Howard was over protective.

"We are taking you to the CIA base where you will be protected." Charles told her with a smile.

Olivia smiled. "Alright. I'll do it. My brother might not be happy about it, but I will worry about it when the time comes. When do we leave?"

"Now if you wish unless you have something else planned."

"Well... I don't have anything that is important. If it is then I can just do it while I am away." She told them.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

_CIA Base 1962_

Olivia carefully stepped out of the car. "So this is the place where you have your team all assembled." She said thoughtfully, looking at the base that was far away from the original base.

"Yes, you will be meeting the rest of the team shortly." Charles said, looking at her. He was taking a good look at her. He noticed that her skin was fairer than most. She was paler than any of the other girls that he had met in a long time. Her eyes were something to behold as well. Bright purple eyes... he had never seen that in a person before. It was a different mutation then he had ever seen, but it didn't surprise him.

"I am sure that I will. I am sure that they are wonderful people." She told him, as they walked inside of the building.

"We are going to meet up with Agent Moira MacTaggert first before we go and meet the others." He told her with a smile.

The three of them walked through the halls to meet up with the CIA agent that was going to be catching Shaw.

"So this guy Shaw... he sounds... well he sounds like a bad guy a really bad guy like Johann Schmidt."

"You know Schmidt?" Hissed Erik.

"Johann Schmidt I know, but I don't know any other Schmidt." She said, as she followed them to another room where Moira MacTaggert was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the CIA Miss Stark." Moira said looking at the young woman. "I am Moira MacTaggert.

"Wonderful to be here." She said, looking at the brown haired woman. "I wasn't sure if it was the proper idea to come here, but I kind of figured it was best if I could get a hand on my skills."

"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour." Moira told them.

The four of them walked together.

"I'm telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw." Erik said as they walked faster towards where the kids were.

"I think that they are going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of young people." Charles replied to Erik's comment.

"And as groovy as that sounds." Olivia said looking at the two men. "Have they even been properly trained yet?"

"She does have a point. They aren't ready for Shaw." Erik said, looking at the smaller woman that was following them.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Olivia said following them.

"What the hell." Moira said as they came up to the room where the young mutants were.

They came closer and saw the younger mutants dancing around.

Moira put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing a bunch of young mutants were dancing around the room. The window had been busted out and the statue that was behind them was in half.

The young mutants stopped dancing.

"Who destroyed the statue?" She asked pointing to the statue that was in two.

"It was Alex." Said the boy with the glasses.

"No, Havok." The blond haired girl replied. "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X." She said pointing to Charles. "And you should be Magneto." She said pointing to Erik.

"Exceptional." Erik said, not real fond of the new name that she had given to him. He turned and began to walk away.

Moira followed him.

"I expect more from you." Charles told the girl before turning and leaving. "Come Olivia." He told her.

Olivia looked at the young mutants that were in the room before following them slowly. "Charles... don't you think that you were a bit hard on them." She asked softly. "I mean they are just kids aren't they?"

Charles let out a sigh. "I expected more out of them."

Olivia looked at him. "Don't you think if you can't trust them that you should have someone watching them?" She asked softly.

"Someone like you?" He asked looking at her in her purple colored orbs.

"I may look like a teenager like those kids in there, but I am older than that. I am 23. I can handle them. If I can handle my brother Howard who has a life of well... being the way he is a ladies man I think I can handle some kids." She told him a small smile gracing her lips. "Besides I was supposed to meet the team and what better way to get to know them then to watch them and get to know them this way. I mean I got to know you and Erik on the flight here. It would only seem fair that I got to learn about them too."

"You are right Miss Stark." He said softly. "But are you sure that you can handle the six of them?"

Olivia smiled. "I got my ways Charles. Don't worry about them. I will try to protect them the best of my abilities. I mean six kids... I am good with them don't worry about it. You just deal with what ever you three have to deal with in Russia and I will make sure that they won't cause any more problems."

Charles patted her on the shoulder. "I am counting on you." He told her.

She smiled. "I will see you when you get back. Be safe. I would hate to see someone else die that I know."

Charles smiled. "I will we all will. Protect the children with your life."

"I will don't worry. Stark is my name and I don't fail." She said before turning around to go and see the kids that she was supposed to be meeting before Charles said that he was disappointed in them. She knew that this was going to be a lot different then what she was use to, but she had promised that she would protect the children and Charles was counting on her and she wasn't going to fail. She walked back into the room where the kids were. "Hello there." She said with a smile greeting the kids.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of chapter 1. How will everyone react to Olivia being there. How will Howard handle his little sister being away from him for a long amount of time and what will he think when he finds out what she has been doing? Will she fail Charles when she gave him her word? Will she be able to handle those around her dying? Please review and let me know what you think. I know that this was a fairly lengthy chapter and I should have broken it down into probably two chapters, but I don't think that it was going to be easy to break it up so I left it the way it was. I am sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors. I went through this three times to make sure that I had everything together. Who should she really be with. I was thinking that Charles was the best choice for her, but I will have a poll up anyways to see who she should be with. I promise that I will update this soon very soon. Until next time.


End file.
